One shots
by WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots (not all are romantic) that I've written in multiple different fandoms and ships. I apologise for any weird grammar things, and accept any help that will be given. Enjoy!
1. Boyf Riends

Michael frowned watching Jeremy gaze at Christine from across the hallway. The two were emptying their lockers so that they could head to their classes. Jeremy sighed, wondering how exactly he had fallen for her and why she had wanted to date Jake of all people. Of course Jeremy was over it by now but he couldn't just go walking around, telling the world that he was gay. And why Christene of all people? Of course she was nice and decent looking sure, but she wasn't completely there and she loved theatre more than anything else in the world. Sure, the SQUIP had messed him up, but apparently, they show up as the gender that you are most attracted to so that's why his was a friggin guy. Jeremy turned slightly and saw the sad little frown that sat on Michael's face as he glared lightly at Christene.

"Hey Michael?" Jeremy placed his hand on said boy's arm causing Michael to flush slightly.

"What's up Jeremy?' Michael grinned, but it was a sort of sad grin, like how someone grins at a young exuberant child during Christmas, when the only thing that you want to do is sleep for at least five more hours and not have to worry about life.

"Why?- Why do you look so sad now? Why don't you like Christine?" Michael froze, the smile slipping slightly,

"What do you mean that I don't like Christene?" His caramel coloured orbs darted to the said girl who was laughing with Jake.

"I don't- I don't _not_ like her, it's nothing, I just," He paused before shaking his head, "It's nothing bro. Don't worry about it." This caused Jeremy to frown and he straightened slightly, looking into Michael's deep eyes.

"Don' lie to me." Michael looked away from Jeremy's serious gaze.

"Well, err, how do you tell someone that you are in love with them?" He blurted the last bit awkwardly, but thankfully remained unnoticed by other the students and teachers. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Michael? That's sort of random to ask." Michael flushed quietly and looked at his red sneakers, fidgeting nervously in place.

"It's just that.. I, umm, IjustreallyreallyreallylikeyouJeremyandIthinkthatI'minlovewithyoucauseIhavebeenforawhileandI'mGaysopleasedon'thateme." He finally squeaked out the end of his sentence in a rushed breath, startling Jeremy a little bit.

"Wait… what?" Jeremy blinked slowly trying to process what Michael had just said. A few things ended up sticking out to him though- 'I'm in love with you.' "Wait, you're in love with me?" Jeremy mumbled, causing Michael's cheeks to darken as he nodded furiously.

"Yeah, kinda sorta maybe." Jeremy looked at Michael, who finally met his light greenish eyes. Michael pushed up his glasses and turned away, but his arm was grabbed by Jeremy. A startled squeak escaped his lips.

"Wait, Michael… I'm in love with you too." Michael froze before a grin split across his face.

"You're gay too? Ohmigod that's amazing bro.!" He squealed, brown eyes sparkling. He quickly tugged Jeremy's arm and began leading him away. "Come on bro, we gotta celebrate, maybe we can get a slushie, or we can get stoned in my basement! This calls for video games, bro…" He was quiet for a second, before he turned to Jeremy,

"Wait are we dating now?" Jeremy smiled

"If you want to be…"

"Yes! I'm so excited! Come on Jeremy!"


	2. Victuuri

Viktor's eyes followed Yurri's graceful figure as Yuuri glided across the ice, completely absorbed into the calm music that flowed from some hidden speakers, scattered amongst the rink. A heart shaped smile slide itself onto Viktor's face as he watched the slightly younger male leap into the air and land perfectly, the sound of the blades hitting the ice almost rhythmatic to the slicing sound that resonated quietly every time Yuuri would move his feet.

A low hum escaped Viktor's throat as he watched with careful eyes, taking in every single movement that the ravenette made. He could tell that the song was nearing its end. Yuuri's tempo slowed and his movements became slightly less dramatic and more thoughtful.

Victor blinked slowly before watching as Yurri brought the skate to a close, his arms drifting and feet slowing, dragging out the slicing sound on the ice. Both men smiled softly as the skate came to a close.

Yurri slowly pried his eyes open and glanced at Viktor, breathing heavily. An odd smile split his own lips as he saw the look on Viktor's face. He looked so… proud.

"Yurri! That was amazing!" His grin widened, causing an odd thought to flash through Yuuri's mind. As soon as I ended up winning silver, and he decided that I needed to win gold, he hasn't gotten harder on me. He's been.. Proud of the things that I do…' The male was jolted out of his thoughts when he realised that he had skated over to where Viktor was and when the slightly older man had wrapped his arms around Yurri.

"Yuuri, I have to tell you something." Viktor mumbled, surprising Yuuri again.

"W-what is it Vitya?" The elder relaxed at the nickname and burrowed his face into Yuuri's shoulder, earning a surprised yelp as they both slid over to the bleacher area.

"I just, I'm sorry. I don't know anymore. I'm-" He glanced at Yuuri, a sheepish and slightly sad smile on his face. "I'm not a very good coach, am I?" Yuuri, was quick to disagree but was silenced by the look that Viktor gave him. "I just." He broke off again before looking down, completely red faced for one of the first times in his life. "I love you Yuuri." He said the last bit in Russian, causing Yuuri to laugh quietly, his face also flaming red.

"I love you too Vitya." The Japanese male turned away, face completely flushed, way more embarrassed than Viktor was.

"You understood me, pork cutlet bowl?" Viktor's shyness was completely gone now and was now replaced with an adorable look of confusion.

"Yeah, err, I sorta got Yuri to teach me a bit of it. But he basically just handed me a book of terms and let me figure it out. That was one of the things that I picked up on." A quiet hum came from Yuuri's mouth as he glanced away from Viktor, pushing his glasses up on his now red nose only to have his hand grabbed by Viktor's own hand. Yuuri looked up in surprise when the grip tightened and Viktor's face neared his own. Their lips were mere inches apart. Viktor smiled at Yuuri, tilting his head slightly before purring out,

"Yuuri," Viktor leaned forward and brushed their lips before Yuuri pressed their lips completely together. The two grinned against each other before they parted and locked eyes "Hmmm, nicely done Yuuri,. If only you skated this well." With an oddly satisfying smirk, Viktor stood, tugging Yuuri up with him. Yuuri's face darkened further as he suddenly found the ground to be extremely interesting. Viktor's deep chuckle rang through the air as he cupped Yuuri's chin with a wide grin. "I'm only joking Yuuri, nw come on, we should get going soon. I'm getting sort of tired actually." A childlike yawn escaped his lips as he winked at Yuuri before confidently striding past the shaken man.

"O-okay Viktor." He shook his head before realising how quickly Viktor had moved and flung off his skates to jam on his regular shoes. "W-wait, Vitya!" And with that he bolted awkwardly after the man.


	3. Tree bros

When his window was flung open, a rather loud and unmanly shriek escaped his lips, which made him glad that he was the only person at home at the moment. A chuckle reached his ears as a head full of scraggly brown hair popped up and the rest of his body quickly followed. Connor sent Evan a grin and slid into the room, one leg at a time, leaning against the wall whilst grinning at him.

"Hey baby." He purred, sliding forwards.

"H-hi Connor." Evan mumbled, poking awkwardly at his cast, Connor's name being the biggest and also surrounded by lopsided hearts.

"Why are you still so shy around me kid? We're dating. Have been for a few months now. I know you're awkward but this is sort of weird." Evan flushed and turned away, ignoring the sound of Connors chuckle that resonated through the room. Connor walked towards him and sat down next to him on the bed, entwining their hands together. "I emailed you, did you get it? You didn't respond." Connor muttered his eyes flickering over to Evan, who slowly relaxed into his touch.

"I knew that you would be coming over. I saw no reason to respond. I'm sorry." Evan slowly turned to face his boyfriend.

"No need to apologize, guess I'm a little more predictable than I thought. Maybe I should try," Connor booped Evan on the nose with a small smirk. "Changing things up." Evan's cheeks darkened as he smiled weakly at Connor and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Maybe you could come over more often, or we could go out… on a date?" Connor's eyes practically glowed at the word 'date'.

"You would actually want to go out with me? In public? Evan… I don't even you don't know how much I, how about next Saturday?" His voice was so excited and cheerful, and so unlike his usual tone of voice that it caused Evan's smile to widen as he squeezed Connor's hand,

"Next Saturday would be great." They were talking then, they were just talking, when the door was flung open again and once more did an unmanly shriek escape from Evan's lips.

"What is up dweeb?" Jared called, freezing when he saw Connor on the bed. "Holy crap, why is he on your bed? What are you two doing?" He raised an eyebrow, before backing up and shutting the bedroom door.

"Jesus Jared, we were just talking. What's up with you?" Connor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You two are so gay for each other, I don't know what you guys have been doing." Connor glanced at Evan and laughed when the smaller male stuck out his tongue.

"We haven't done anything," he wiggled his eyebrows, "Yet." Jared laughed and re-entered the room as he watched Evan's cheeks flush and he stuttered.

"No-Connor-n-no-wehaven't-wearen't-" Connor laughed again and politely flipped Jared off, pressing a kiss to Evan's cheeks and lumboring over to the window once more. He swung a leg over the window and smiled.

"Next Saturday, alright?" Evan nodded,

"Next Saturday." After blowing Evan a dramatically gay kiss, Connor left. Jared's laughter flooded from the open window.

"Next Saturday huh?" Evan's cheeks warmed,

"Ah-ah, no that's not what-not what we meant- It's just a," He covered his face with his hands, "Shut up Jared." The only thing that could be heard was Jared's laughter once again.


	4. Lams

The dark haired male strode past, before pausing and walking backwards a few paces to focus on the form of a quite attractive freckled man. The males ponytail swished slightly, curls twisting in a confusing fashion. The tanned man sent him a wink causing his face to instantly flush as he straightened the books in his arms and grinned slightly back. The man stepped outside and joined him, his smirk widening as he took in the slight flush. "Hi, I'm John." He said, extending his hand.

"I'm Alexander, you can call me Alex if you want." His voice was rushed slightly. John quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, loosening the ponytail that held up his wild curls.

"You're not from around here, are you? I haven't seen you around here before." he shook his head after Alex had shifted his books to his other side. John grinned widely before taking a step back. "How about you come out with me and my friends to get a drink later. I think I like you." Alex paused before nodding slightly and mumbling,

"my friends and I." John laughed and turned away before quickly remembering something and pulling a pen out of seemingly nowhere. He tugged Alexander's arm over to him (John) and scribbled something down before winking and strolling away, curling the pen in his hands. Alex waved slightly before sighing and shuffling away.

A few hours later, Alex had ditched the majority of his books and had tucked a small notebook into his pockets. He sent John a quick text and the man responded immediately, sending him the address of the place.

As soon as he stepped inside, a slightly drunk as he draped himself over Alex's shoulders.

"Hey, Alex. Come on. These are my friends. This is- Lafayette,and here is Hercules." The two grinned drunkenly up at the man, who grinned back and slid into a seat right at John's side. Oddly enough, the group lapsed into an easily flowing conversation, downing drinks every few minutes. The drunker they were, the louder they got, laughing obnoxiously and drawing the attention of a few nearby tables.

As soon as Alex ended up drunk, he was more energetic about things and loosened up a great amount. That's when a man walked in. Alex's eyes widened and he grinned before striding over, missing the smirk that sat on Lafayette and Hercules faces as they watched John gaze after the man.

"Pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr, sir?" The man turned to him and quirked an eyebrow.

"That depends on who might be asking." Alex grinned but forced himself to contain his excitement.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton. I'm at your service, sir. You're the reason that I came to America, to learn to be more like you." His eyes sparkled as Burr smirked slightly.

"I didn't know that you thought so highly of me, it's making me nervous."

"Sir, I heard your name in Princeton, I was seeking accelerated group of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours, I may have punched him." His face quickly flushed," It's a blur sir. He handled the financials..?" He peered up shyly at the man who deadpanned down at him.

"You hit the bursar?" Alex's face darkened a reasonable amount, a loud blush overtaking the majority of his face, prompting the laughter of Laurens' table. They slunk over and draped their arms across Alexander's shoulders.

"Well well well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir." Laurens quirked an eyebrow, his endless curls shifting and tickling Alexander's cheek. Burr sighed and his smile wavered slightly at the sight of these weirdo's.

"Hello." He paused before backing up slightly.

"I think that this is my cue to leave. I might see you around again later Alex." And then he was gone. Lafayette snickered as the man strode away shaking his head.

"Come on we should get back to our seats before they get taken." Herc offered, gesturing towards where they had previously been sitting. As soon as they reached their seats, they began chatting again, Alex completely missing the pair of eyes that were lovingly focused on him.

"Why are you so obsessed with Burr anyways?" Alex's eyes brightened. "For a while, I've been a huge part of so many things from where I used to live and then someone had told me about Burr, who is one of the most educated men that we ever heard of back there. I wanted to, want to, be just like him. Except he doesn't really do as many debates as I do. Or probably gets into as many fights as I end up in, but I want the same kind of education." He paused for a second, leaving a chance for Lafayette to speak,

"You do debates? That's wonderful, you could help Laurens out here. He has been fighting for rights as long as I can remember, or at least since I met him when I got here from France." John's cheeks flushed and he blinked, realizing that Alex was now looking at him.

"Yeah, I've been fighting for all people's rights. Even though we already fought so many wars for these things, there are so many things that could still be better." He had stuttered at the beginning but his voice quickly studied as his eyes glazed over and he grinned.

"Well if that's what Laurens does, what about you guys? What do you do?"

"I've been basically trying to help anyone that I can, that was one of the reasons that I came to America. I would tell you how I got here, but it's a bit strange." He hummed and his cheeks flushed lightly, leaving Alex to wonder if that was from the alcohol or the oddness of how he had gotten here. With a raised eyebrow, the man turned to Hercules, who was fiddling with the hem of his vest and mumbling things.

"I make clothes." After rolling his eyes, John leaned forwards and spoke instead.

"He does way more than that. The clothes that he makes are amazing. He made his entire outfit and it hardly took him three days. I don't get why he is so underrated." Hercs face flushed at the complement and as of now, the entire group was a blushing mess. A few thoughts rushed through John's face as gazed at Alex,

'I am so gay. I am sososos gay. Why did he have to make me so gay? I'm not complaining though. I think I'm in love.' A silly smile stretched across his lips as he swirled the glass in his hands.

"Hey John…" The man hesitated when said man's orbs glanced up towards him. "I'm gonna go. 'I'll text you later alright?" He stood and quickly downed the rest of his glass, shooting the group a small smile before he walked away. As soon as alex was out of earshot, Lafayette and Herc turned to Laurens, grins on their faces.

"You are so gay for him." They purred, wiggling their eyebrows.

"Shut up." He muttered. A small voice in his head however said- "They are so right.."


	5. RinHaru

Rin watched, completely absorbed as Haru gracefully dove into the water and swam out of his view for at least three minutes before the navy haired male floated to the surface. Rin shifted his gaze away and turned his eyes down to his phone for a second to see that he had received around thirty texts from Gou in the last five minutes.

After rolling his eyes, he slid his phone back into his pocket, completely missing the fact that a pair of crystal blue eyes that were focused on him. Haru had slowly opened his eyes to see Rin sitting up in the stands, purposefully placed a good distance away from the pool and mostly out of sight. Haru watched as Rin rolled his eyes, causing a faint smile to flicker onto his face, it was probably Gou annoying him again.

Haru blinked, turning his head away and ignoring the strange feeling that had snuck into his stomach that he had been persistent on ignoring for a long amount of time. A quiet noise startled him, and he turned to see Rin standing, gathering his things, as if to leave. Haru frowned and sunk under the water, swimming over to the side of the pool and watching with disdainful eyes as Rin began to walk away.

"Haru, you alright?" Rin froze when he realized that the crystal eyes were now more focused onto him and silently cursed himself for asking the question.

"I'm, fine." The male averted his eyes, ignoring the persistent smirk that pulled at the magenta haired swimmer in front of him.

"Really now? So would you mind if I took a dip with you?" Without waiting for an answer, Rin slid his shirt over his head and removed his pants, revealing swim shorts underneath. Haru's cheeks flushed as he swiftly reverted his gaze.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Just go on ahead." He slid deeper into the water and dove away

"I was gonna do that anyways." Rin mumbled before diving in himself. The water engulfed his form, causing his body to relax immediately and his shoulders to roll back in comfort. When he split the surface, he noticed Haru was watching him with an intent look and slightly reddened cheeks.

"The water likes you." He mumbled before turning away. A few minutes later, the two left the water and prepared to leave. Rin turned to Haru, a sly grin on his face.

"Why did you sit and watch me swim if you weren't planning on swimming yourself?" The grin only grew as Haru asked the question.

"Well who says I wasn't planning on swimming?" Haru's cheeks flushed as he glanced away from the smirking man. "Why wouldn't I want to join the man I love in the pool? Of course it only adds on that he is such a good swimmer and all." Rin was practically purring as he towered over Haru, his smirk widening with every word. Haru froze for a moment before turning to face Rin, confusion all over his face.

"Love?" Rin's smirk shrunk into a real smile.

"Yeah love, I thought you would have figured that out by now." He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from those sparkling blue orbs.

Haru, after a moment of decision, raced forward and crashed their lips together. Rin's eyes widened before they slowly eased shut as he wrapped his arms around Haru's smaller form and chuckled deep within his chest. His magenta hair swept across his forehead as he leaned down and into Haru, whose own form was arched into the taller male.

They pulled apart after a couple moments, their breaths mingling as they watched each other, foreheads pressed together. After a minute of silence, a smirk slid across Rin's face.

"So I'll take it that you love me too? Cause if not then that kiss would have been for nothing." Haru's cheeks flamed for one of the first times ever as he turned away from Rin, re-wrapping his arms around the tallers form.

"I guess I love you to then." Rin lifted Harry's chin, causing his eyes to clash with blue in a startling manner.

"You 'guess'?" If it was possible, Haru's cheeks would have darkened a decent amount.

"I love you, Rin." Rin smiled and pecked Haru on the lips before tilting his head slightly in a childish manner.

"Good, because I love you too." Rin nuzzled the boy into his chest. "I thought that we had established that already." Haru huffed but snuggled into the taller male's chest. Rin pressed a kiss to his temple and laced their fingers together. When they pulled apart, they didn't let go of each other's hands.

Haru's face regained it's stone cold composure as the two tread through the light sprinkle of rain towards their homes. Haru to his apartment, Rin to his school dormitory. They stayed together until they reached a point in which they should have separated, but they froze.

Rin turned to Haru, prepared to say something when Haru gave Rin's arm a tug and began to lead him in the direction of his apartment, not caring who saw them.

"Come on, you can stay the night at my apartment. There's no school tomorrow." Rin smiled and quickened his pace as to keep up with Haru as they dodged people and raced out of the rain. As they reached his apartment, they slid inside and shut the door behind them, leaving the world to imagine what they would do.


	6. JonCozartxReader

***Quick authors note* ~I know that this one doesn't have a ship, because it's a reader insert, but I made it as gender neutral as possible, and I'm really proud of this one so I hope whomever feels like actually reading it loves it. I apologise for any weird grammar mistakes, and I've wasted enough of your time. By the way this is Jon Cozart, and I do not own the song Tourist. If you haven't heard of him, check him out- he's a really cool guy! Anyways, on to the story!~**

Jon sighed as he turned to face the empty seat by him, the seat that you were supposed to be sitting in, at his side, in Paris. The whole reason that he had come to this country was to be with you, but then you had to work and your boss wasn't allowing you to take time off so that you two could go on a regular date.

You had apologised so many times for your boss and had even tried fighting to be able to go out with him. It had ended depressingly, you being threatened and blackmailed to the point where your boss had given you five extra hours. You would come home, so absolutely exhausted, and Jon would feel terrible. You would have to wake up so early, and rush out of the home, and then you were gone for the entire day, getting home at around one, then you would leave at like five.

Jon frowned lightly, picking up his ukulele, and plucking a few notes, before he began to play a song that he had written whilst waiting for you. During the time that he was sadly playing at a table, you were practically ready to pull out your hair, or attack your boss.

Your bloodshot eyes were threatening to close as you tried to focus on the words that were passing through the air. A loud thud falling on your desk, jolted you awake and your eyes shot open to meet a pair of gleaming ones.

"I need these filled out in thirty minutes." You glanced down at the pile that reached up to your collarbone and groaned aloud.

"Yes boss." You mumbled before quickly setting to fill out these forms. Jon stood, and exited the room, shutting the door behind him and begin to gaze sadly at the bright lights of Paris.

"At least I avoided cliche…" He sang quietly, plucking an arranged series of notes as he strolled along.

"Holding nobodies hand along the Champs-Élysées…" He sighed sadly, remembering how the two of you were supposed to have been walking the area together, you pointing out of the many cities that you had visiting with that adorable little grin of yours. Him, listening and holding your hand.

"Taking my time, breaking bread, sipping wine for two." He thought back to the dinner that he had just eaten on his own, his pace slowing a good amount.

"It's a beautiful city for saps…" He let out a small laugh, his thoughts darting back to a few days ago when you two had been scoffing at all of the people down under the terrace, as they were being all sappy and gross.

"But turn out the light's, we're too clever for that…" He didn't even need to think about the details of that night without bringing a smile to his face. You both had turned off all of the lights and binged watched every Disney movie that you could think off, crying during Lion King and Bambi, and singing all of the songs.

"And I know, I know we're not in love-" His hand fell to the small velvet box that sat in his pocket. The lyrics were right, you two were well passed love, there wasn't a word to describe how in love the two of you were.

"But we'd fool this old town, with the view of us, thought's from the tourist…" he froze for a moment, his brain instantly reminding him that you weren't there with him. "Alone."

He turned a corner and came face to face with the Eiffel tower and his lips quirked up lightly.

"We could fall for the streets of Paris." He remembered back to when the two of you had been in America and looking at photos that you had taken of the beautiful city. He had listened with a smile as to how she shrugged off the Eiffel, saying that the best part of it was looking down at the city, and all of the lights.

"But the Eiffel's a joke, and the punchline is me." the two of you had laughed over the stupidest things, and you still did, every so often when you had seen each other.

"And you know, you know it's not funny, but we'd laugh til it was." He gazed down a rose, it was so beautiful, and such an enchanting shade of red that it caused him to think of you, in all of your permanent beauty.

"Just the two of us, thoughts from the tourist." He mentally reminded himself to come back here, bringing you with him. "Alone."

His hand traced the petals and he froze when one delicate one fell to the ground, his eyes tracing it as it drifted slowly. He lifted it and tucked it into his pocket before he continued to lay his instrument.

"And I know, I know that we tried." You two had denied so many things, and decided that you both were okay, and that you were wine with how your boss was treating you. But, you both knew that it wasn't true.

"To survive on a lie we couldn't endure." All these hours, they were taking a toll on you, and slowly wearing you down. "So what's just one more…" he turned away from the flowers and began to walk again, his eyes looking so very sad.

"Thought from the tourist, imagining the two of us," he had planned proposing to you so many times, and your boss was taking that one thing away from him. "Alone?"

He frowned and blinked, his hand pausing on the strings as he stopped plucking the strings. A tired call of his name startled him as he looked up to see a nearly exhausted you rushing towards him.

"Jon! J-Jon!" You paused in front of him, shooting the frozen male a weak smile before wrapping your arms around him. He slowly hugged you back before tightening his arms around you. His head pressing into your hair, murmuring loving things to you. You pulled back a bit and quickly press your lips against his own. He smiled at you before pulling completely away from you.

"Jon, what are you doing?" he knelt on one knee and pulled the small velvet box from his pocket. Your hand flew to your mouth and your eyes glistened with tears, but not just any tears, tears of joy. His voice wavered for a moment before he sent you a dazzling smile.

"I'd like to start out by saying that you are the most amazing person that I have met in my entire life. You are what inspires me to write music and you inspire me to do everything that I do. I want to be able to keep you, the light of my entire life and being with me for the rest of my times, which would hopefully be enough to grow old with you. I meant to ask you earlier, but work and stuff stopped me. I even wrote you a song. If you marry me, so many more will be soon to come.." He cleared his throat and his pale cheeks flushed a gradual amount. "I'm sorry, I just.. Will you marry me? I swear that I'll do my best to-" He was cut off by you tackling him to the ground, burying your head into his shoulder and crying out 'yes' a million or so times. Jon grinned and pressed a sweet and quick kiss to your lips as he slipped the beautiful ring onto your finger.

"I love you so much." He hummed.

"I love you too."


	7. Prinxiety

***Quick** **author's** **note~ I know that this was written kinda rushed, but I had an idea and wanted it to stay short so here you go. Just to add on, I'm taking recommendations just in case anyone actually reads my stories and wants to request a reader insert or a ship or something. I apologise for any weird grammar mistakes and hope you enjoy! Carry on (my wayward son)***

Virgil sighed, his eyes flicking over to Roman as the male was chatting with Patton.

"Hey Virgil, why are ya sitting here all alone kiddo?" Patton asked, causing Virgil to blink and sit up, his ever so permanent scowl slipping back onto his face.

"Leave him be, he's plotting." Roman muttered, crossing his arms across his chest as he glanced at the depressing looking male.

"Was that Harry Potter, did you just Potter me?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow as he shifted in his corner.

"Did someone say Harry Potter?" Logan asked as he stepped over. Virgil shook his head as he slouched into the chair before fading from view. Roman hummed quietly, somewhat missing the presence of anxiety before he also faded away and realized that Thomas had probably called them. Thomas was standing in the center of the room as his sides appeared, each with different expressions on their faces.

"If I'm gay, does that mean that you're gay too?" Thomas asked suddenly, just as Princey was about to speak. He froze instead as confusion spread across their faces.

"Of course." Patton grinned as the others turned to stare at him.

"What?" Was the only noise that Virgil made when he processed the answer.

"Yeah, so umm, would it be weird if you all decided to date each other?" Virgil only repeated his questioning 'what?' in response whilst the others gaped at Thomas.

"At-at the same time?" Roman stuttered, his eyes subconsciously darting over to Virgil who was wearing his purple and black outfit that looked really good on him for some reason

"No, not at the same time."

"Thomas, have you been on Tumblr again?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow as he pushed up his glasses.

"N-no I was just wondering." Virgil stared at Thomas as he mumbled once more- "What?" And stumbled out of view.

"Umm, Thomas?" Roman muttered, once again missing Virgil's presence, "What in the world brought this question? And wouldn't us dating each other be like us dating ourselves, because we are basically all the same person because each of us came from you in some sort of way." Roman paused when he noticed the others staring at him, odd looks on their faces. Roman sighed before raising his arm into the air and backing away mumbling something that he decided would be 'normal'.

He quickly stormed off to find where Virgil had vanished to. As soon as Roman turned a corner, his ears were met with a quiet distant humming, that actually wasn't half bad so he followed it and surprise surprise, it led to Virgil. Virgil, was sitting in the corner of his room, back pressed against the wall as his headphones covered his ears. His eyes were closed and he had a soft smile on his face.

Roman froze in the doorway, feeling somewhat out of place as he watched the darker trait smiling. Virgil hadn't smiled since-since- it had been forever. What Roman didn't notice was the faint pink that had been spreading across his own cheeks as he gazed at Virgil, nor had he noticed the fact that Virgil was now looking at him, an odd haze of red covering his cheeks and ears.

"R-Roman?" He silently cursed himself for stuttering, as he noticed that the brighter trait was nowhere near the doorway and was standing in his clean room, so very close to him.

"Huh?" Roman blinked and froze in place, surprised to have found himself in Virgil's dark room, knowing all of the risks that could take place now that he was in here. "O-Oh, my bad, I'm sorry Virge." Roman sheepishly ran a hand through his hair as he blinked down at Virgil, noticing the hues that painted their cheeks.

"No it's, er, it's fine. Why are you here anyways?" He shuffled backwards as his back was pressed more so against the wall then it had been before, Roman was moving again.

"I heard humming, so I followed it." He shrugged as Virgil's cheeks darkened.

"Why are you blushing Virgil? Are you embarrassed? Do you want me to stop moving?" Roman smirked lightly as his eyes darted down to Virgil's lips for a second before he met Virgil's eyes. Virgil stood slowly, as he stepped closer to where Roman stood. Roman froze, confused for a second as Virgil neared him. When he stopped, their chests were almost touching, and they could hear each other breathe.

They were so close, so close. So Virgil leaned in, and pressed his lips onto Romans. It hardly took a second for the brighter trait to respond as he quickly molded his lips to Virgil's, tugging himself impossibly closer to him as their arms locked together.

They were like this for a while, sometimes dominating each other and sometimes just relaxing into the other's loving embrace. Once they remembered that air was a thing that they actually needed, they pried themselves apart and looked at each other. Virgil's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head, turning around and making to put his headphones back on and block out the noise of the outside world. Roman rested his hands onto Virgil's and locked his eyes onto a pair of symmetrical ones that peered confusedly at him.

"I want to talk to you." He mumbled, his voice quiet as his own oddly darker cheeks flushed somewhat. He leaned down once again and pecked at Virgil's lips, raising an eyebrow at the strange shyness.

"Why? Why did you kiss me?" Virgil mumbled, "At least, why did you kiss back?" Roman smiled weakly.

"Because I love you. I've been flirting for like forever with you. And you were flirting right back." He answered.

"That's good, because I love you too. I thought you didn't notice me flirting." His cheeks were burning.

"It was very subtle, but it was there. I could feel your eyes checking me out." He mused, stepping back from Virgil to flex his arms, much to Virgil's embarrassment as he slid down on the wall and buried his head into his arms to cover his flaming cheeks and other flustered features.

"Oh god, please stop." He mumbled, shutting his eyes and shuffling away when Roman knelt and leaned into the darker trait. He clutched Virgil's chin and tilted his face up so that their eyes would meet once again.

"Why, are you embarrassed?" Roman teased, enjoying the bright red colour that had dominated his lover's cheeks.

"I'm not embarrassed." Virgil defended himself, but if it even possible, his entire body darkened further when Roman chuckled. "So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Virgil asked quietly. Roman smiled kindly,

"Only if you will be my prince." He purred in response, and the two hugged, until they fell asleep, leaning onto each other and curled up in one another's arms.

A few minutes later, as Patton was walking by, he noticed the two sleeping on the floor and let out a rather unmanly squeal. "Otp!~"


	8. Prinxiety LemonSmut

_**Warning- this is a smut, and it's not rape, so I don't want any hate comments about that. If you want to avoid the trouble, then don't read this. Easy as that. I'm almost positive that the next chapter will be somewhat similar to this one, but I'm not really sure. Anyways- hope you enjoy! Carry on (my wayward son)!**_

Roman glanced at Virgil, a smirk crossing his features when he realized that the darker trait was asleep, head on the side of the couch, body curled into a ball as he snored quietly. Roman quickly stood and scampered away (elegantly) in search of a dark marker. As soon as he had found one, he silently made his way back over to the couch and popped off the top of the pen/marker, his low chuckle filling the air around him. He grinned down at the sleeping Virgil before freezing in his tracks, a low haze of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh god", he thought stepping backwards slightly, "he's cute." He dropped the pen at his feet and it rolled across the floor, yet he payed that no mind.

His cheeks got warmer the longer he stared at Virgil and he found himself stepping closer. He leaned down with puckered lips and pressed a quick kiss to Virgil's forehead, pulling his head back in the fear that Virgil would wake up. When he only snorted again and shifted his head, Roman leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Virgil's surprisingly soft ones.

He smiled when he heard a soft moan coming from Virgil's lips as Roman kissed him, yet Virgil stayed asleep. Roman brought himself closer to the couch, all the while kissing the sleeping male with a growing amount of neediness. He silently praised himself for closing and locking the door behind him once he had grabbed the marker so that no one would stop him, and worked his way onto the couch above Virgil's form.

Right as Roman found himself above Virgil, the darker trait's eyes pried open, and a dark flush spread against his pale cheeks.

"W-what are you doing?" Roman only hummed and kissed him again, sliding his hand down his chest and nearing the end of his waistline under his dark clothing. Roman pulled back to raise an eyebrow at the ever so flustered Virgil as he tried to focus on the blood in his body as it drained from his cheeks and rushed southward.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You're very cute when you sleep by the way." As he spoke, he ran his hand over the crotch of Virgil's pants, rubbing circles over his hardening member.

"S-stop- ah." His back arched when Roman slipped the hand into his pants and gripped his cock, bucking his hips upwards fro more friction.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Roman asked, seating himself onto Virgil's lap and grinding his hips down in a swift pattern

"Y-yes, oh." He bucked again and moaned quietly, shutting his eyes to avoid looking at Roman. Roman grinned and quickly stood, sliding off Virgil's pants and boxers, before wrapping his lips around the member. "R-Roman."

said male answered with a lick up the elevated digit, before sliding his mouth down on it until it hit the base of his throat. Virgil bucked his hips,and quickly found himself stopped by Roman's hands as he sucked him off.

"A-ah." Virgil moaned, threading his fingers through Roman's hair as he bobbed the male's head up and down his length. Roman was only further edged on by the adorable moans that Virgil was making,and he found himself massaging Virgil's balls as he sucked, trying to get Virgil to cum so that he could fuck him hard. Roman took his empty hand and slipped two of his fingers into Virgil's mouth, shuddering when Virgil began to suck happily on them, coating them with layers of his saliva.

As soon as Roman dubbed them as lubricated enough, he shoved one of them right up Virgil's ass, grinning around the cock that throbbed in his mouth as Virgil whimpered, lifting his hips from the couch as he adjusted to the new penetration. Roman gradually slid his other finger into Virgil, feeling his walls tighten around him as he pumped them in and out, Virgil's whimpers evolving into needy moans as he ground himself of the thick digits.

Virgil moaned out, enjoying not only the feeling of Roman's mouth, but also his fingers as they plunged inside of him, his body creating a lubricant for them as they explored inside of his quivering form. His face was completely flushed a vibrant shade of red as he moaned into the pillow that he had pressed into his face, not wanting to alert Logan and Patton of what he was currently doing.

He found himself moaning more as the knot in his stomach tightened, and the bucking of his hips quickened, Roman sucking harder and scissoring three fingers inside of Virgil. Virgil quickly came to his end, thankfully for Roma, who was becoming uncomfortable still wearing his pants and he quickly kicked them off, prying his fingers from Virgil's puckered anus.

Virgil whimpered at the loss of contact but jumped when his position was shifted so that Roman could enter him with ease. They locked eyes for a second, Virgil's cheek s becoming impossibly brighter as Roman grinned down at him.

They both moaned when Roman thrusted forward, his member quickly filling up Virgil- who was trembling as his body tried to adjust to the peculiar feeling. He rolled his hips when he was ready, drawing a moan from Roman who began to thrust rhythmically into Virgil, letting out his own moans that echoed off of the newly soundproofed walls.

The sound of slaps and breathy groans and moans filled the heated air as Roman gradually picked up pace, hitting Virgil's prostate with more force, and drawing loud moans from him as he clutched onto the couch. Their hips rocked together, both with tremendous amounts of red on their faces as they switched between steadying themselves with the couch and holding onto each other's sweaty body.

Roman clenched his teeth as he felt himself nearing his release, gasping in a breath as he felt Virgil's walls tighten around him The two locked their lips together, tongues mingling as Roman pounded himself into a mewling Virgil that shook beneath is form. Virgil let out a moan as he came on Roman's chest, his eyes pressed shut as he arched his back off of the couch. Roman shut his own eyes as he came soon after, shooting streams of semen into Virgil. He snapped his hips forward and moaned quietly, his legs wrapping lazily around Virgil's waist.

"T-that was new." Virgil mumbled, sitting up on the couch as Roman's cock was removed from inside of him.

"But was it a good new?" Roman asked, pulling back and absentmindedly searching for his pants.

"Y-yeah I guess… this isn't just going to be a one time fling his it? Because…" Virgil froze when he looked up to find Roman's eyes locked on him. The two stared at each other before Roman leaned in and pressed a kiss to the darker traits lips.

"No, I love you Virgil… I just want you to know that." Virgil smiled faintly, a faint emotion flickering in his eyes.

"I love you too."


	9. GumLee LemonSmut

Marshall yawned and flipped over on his stomach, hovering over a sleeping Prince Gumball, a faint smile on both of their faces. He leaned forward and brushed a thick lock of BB's fair out of his face, the faint scent of sugar wafting into his nose.

Gumball shifted in his bed, curling up his body with a sigh and sort of tossing the blanket off of him. An idea then quickly made itself prominent in Marshall's mind when he found that Gumball slept only in a pair of loosely fitting boxers that hung dangerously at his waist.

He lowered his cold hands and traced the edge of the hem, grinning when Gumball shivered in his sleep, but did not wake up. Marshall then slid his hand down, feeling the edge of BB's cock which was slowly begin to harden under his touch. He wrapped his hand around the digit with a grin and listened to the faint moan that left BB's lips at the new contact.

Marshall raised an eyebrow when a strange scent hit his ears, it was sweet and wet. His cheeks flushed, he loved it. He leaned down and remained only an inch above BB's body, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. He slipped his other hand down BB's boxers and felt around, shuddering when his fingers met a sticky substance.

He raised an eyebrow and brought his hand to his face, giving the strange liquid a tentative lick and quickly diving his hand back down. He, no longer caring about whether or not Gumball would awake, flipped the prince over, and yanked down his boxers, wrapping a hand around BB's member and pumping his hand up and down the shaft as he began to eat out BB's ass, his tongue diving deeper than what seemed possible.

Prince Gumball woke up with a moan, his eyes glossed over as he pressed his hips back, a remarkable feeling rushing through his form. He mewled as his grip on his blanket tightened, his cheeks brightening.

"Nya-nya, ahh." Marshall smirked a bit at the sound, pumping two of his fingers in and out of his asshole, spreading it so that he could further devour the substance.

"Hey Bubba." Marshall purred, pulling back for a second as he glanced at a very horny prince.

"M-Marshall.." His back arched and he pressed himself further into Marshall, another moan escaping his lips.

"You're awake." Marshall paused for a moment, "Would you like me no stop?" He asked quietly, halting the movement of his hand on BB's member with a sad sigh.

"N-no." He shook his head, pressing back onto the vampire, squeezing his eyes shut when Marshall's tongue gently prodded once again at his insides. Prince Gumball rolled his hips back, pressing himself backwards as he thrusted into Marshall's cold hand. He clenched his teeth as something in his abdomen tightened, but Marshall Lee's tongue just kept lapping at him, trying to take all of the addicting substance for himself. Gumball quivered in Marshalls hold, he could feel his body becoming putty as Marshall stroked at his member.

"Nyaaa…" He cried out, feeling his cock explode out- all over his bedsheets. Marshall let go of the digit and shifted so that he could lap at the ejaculation. Gumball panted as he collapsed onto the bed, his body tired and asshole parted open slightly and dripping with the substance that only continued to be created from his soft cavern. Marshall sent a grin to the prince, his prince, and licked his lips.

"You taste absolutely delicious princy. Almost better than blood… definitely better than blood." He purred, slipping off his pants and moving backwards so that his hips were aligned with Prince Gumball's. His own hardened member rubbed at his weeping entrance, almost teasing the writhing and whimpering male underneath him. "Are you ready Princey?"

And he plunged in, filling the pink haired man to the brim with ecstasy. A string of curses left Marshall's mouth, as Gumball remained silent, his lips forming an 'O'.

"So fucking tight." Marshall Lee grunted, trying to move his hips and finding himself incapable of moving for the time being. He gripped BB's hips tightly, trying to thrust his hips in and out and managing to shift. "G-Gumball, you're gonna have to help me here." He grunted, causing the male to snap out of his odd sense of reality and shift his hips.

Marshall Lee and Gumball both let out moans when they felt the member move in and out of Gumball's cavern.

"It's so tight, s-so tight." Marshall Lee's voice shook as he fought to stay still so that Gumball could adjust completely to the new feeling. He rotated his hips once again, snapping them back, before rolling them forward again. Marshall let out a low whine, feeling himself gradually be buried inside of Gumball once again. He snapped his hips into Gumball, burying himself and drawing back- wanting to pick up speed, not wanting to hurt Gumball. Gumball let out a whine and arched his back, not satisfied by the agonizingly slow pace.

"H-harder. Ha-harder Marsh-" Marshall smirked slightly, the small quirk of his lips going unnoticed by Gumball but he anyways complied, hastening his thrusts and pounding harder than he had been before.

Gumball was a moaning mess, he shoved himself backwards to meet the thrusts and mewled as Marshall Lee enveloped his lips in a searing kiss. Their breaths mingled as their tongues danced, moans clashing in their throats. Gumball whimpered when he found himself once again nearing his high, and he rolled his hips back, trying to create as much friction as possible, but also not wanting to cum once again before Marshall got his own release.

"I-uhmn-I'm close." Marshall's moan had hit Gumball's ears and he found himself loving it, every sound that the vampire male made, every thrust that he pounded into his prostate, every touch that Marshal Lee applied to his sugary body…. It drove him crazy. He was putty in his hands, unable to fight back- not that he would want to- and unable to forming coherent words. Marshall Lee let out a low hiss and latched his teeth to Gumball's throat, his mouth being filled with a sugary substance that wasn't quite as delectable as whatever that liquid that his ass had been making had been, but still mind blowingly delicious.

He grinned against Gumball's throat, trying to muffle his moans and Gumballs. He quickly slid two fingers into Gumball's gaping mouth, and shuddered when he felt a tongue wrap itself around the smaller digits, sucking and lapping at it as though his sanity depended on it. Marshall pumped Gumball's cock with his other hand, giving it squeezes and tugs that caused the younger male to emit delicious moans. He felt a knot build in his stomach as his thrusts became more sloppy and rougher against Gumball's ass. He moaned out loudly, hitting Gumball's prostate with every thrust and loving the feeling of his balls hitting Gumball's own.

"I-I'm gonna cum Gumball." He grunted, preparing to pull out of Gumball's asshole.

"N-no cum inside, cum inside. Fill me up with your cum Marshall." He poured around Marshall's fingers, his mouth only being able to form a few words without his voice failing on him completely.

"A-alright." He hastened his thrusts, squeezing his eyes shut before- "I-I'm cumming!" He paused for a moment, his face contorted into a look of utter ecstasy as he pumped cum into Prince Gumball, giving short and sudden thrusts to propel the semen forwards and farther inside of the pink male.

"A-ah." Gumball grunted as Marshall slid his dick out of him, feeling his hole close slowly and feeling his body collapsed on the bed.

"T-that was nice." Marshall hummed, feeling strangely tired as he glanced at is boyfriend. "Did you like my surprise?" Gumball grinned, pecking his lips.

"Very much so. Love you Lee." Marshall smiled, brushing back a lock of hair,

"Love you too Gummy."


	10. Prinxiety2

**Quick authors note! _Okay, so I apologise for this one in advance, it's kinda depressing and also kinda sorta very rushed. You don't have to read it but I would really enjoy some things that you guys (if anyone wants to read this) think I could brush up on. I really want to become a better author and stuff... enjoy the story! I also apologise for my horrible and stupid grammar mistakes, ADHD makes it difficult to write._**

Virgil huddled in the corner of his room, fingers digging into his scalp as his breath got caught in his throat. All of the other traits were by Thomas's side, while Thomas clenched at his chest.

"S-someone needs to check on Anxiety. T-the voices… why would they say these things? I can't- I can't hear my own thought's." Thomas breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. Roman's eyes widened at the sound of his boyfriends name, and he quickly vanished, sprinting down Thomas's mind palace. He came to a stop outside of Virgil's door, wincing at the sound of breathless sobs and pained breathing. He shoved the door open and dropped to his knees at Virgil's side.

"Vi-Virgil, breathe, please breathe for me." Virgil shook his head, reaching his hands out to grab Roman.

"I-I can't they won't stop. I-I they won't I can't-" Roman held his sobbing trait to his chest, murmuring soft things and pressing his head into the soft locks of hair on Virgil's head.

"Don't listen to the voices. Listen to my voice. I'm here…" Roman froze, trying to think for a second. "L-let's play a game Virgil. I-I like this game, a-and I think you will too." Virgil nodded slowly as Roman sat him up, leaning his trait's back against the cool wall.

"I need for you to do something for me Virgil, f-for the game." He stuttered, not enjoying the sight of his broken Virgil. "I'm going to say a word, a-and I need you to say the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear the word, okay?" Virgil blinked at him once before shutting his eyes again.

"W-whatever you want Princey." he squeezed out. Roman went silent as he tried to think of an easy word.

"Love." He said, too many emotions swarming in his voice.

"You, me, I love you Princey." Virgil stated, a warm haze covering his cheeks.

"W-why do you love me?" Roman asked hesitantly, they had never said that they loved each other before now. Virgil choked out a laugh

"If I say why I love you, will you say why you love this mess that I am?" He asked, trying to even out his breathing as he once again glanced up at his prince.

"Of course." Roman answered, pressing a quick kiss to his Virgil's temple.

"I love how good you are, you're just so good, and I'm not good." He gasped in a quick breath, tightening his hold on his prince. "B-but you make me feel like I'm good, good enough for you, good enough to still exist." Roman ran his hands down Virgil's sides. "I love that you love me, even though I'm an asshole. I love that you're stupid. But you're not stupid. And I love you." He repeated the word you about three times before he focused on his breathing.

"I love you Virgil." Roman murmured, slipping his hands under Virgil's shirt as he massaged at his Virgil's sides. "Love you even though you don't smile around the others, because it makes it all the more special when you smile your beautiful smile for me. I love your smile so much. I love the way that you laugh, all of us have different laughs, and yours is my favorite. Your eyes are darker than everyone else's and they're amazing, always showing so many emotions that I didn't know you had. You're an amazing person, and you are always thinking. You're so smart." Roman mumbled, pressing kisses to Virgil's face and quickly shoved Virgil down so that he was laying on his back. He tugged

Virgil's shirt over his stomach and sent Virgil a sly smirk causing Virgil to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Roman grinned and pressed his lips down to Anxiety's abdomen, blowing on it causing a loud "Pffbtbpldbdb" sound to fill the air.

Virgil let out a loud and sharp laugh, before his cheeks flushed and he shoved at Roman, trying to get him to leave him away. Meanwhile, Thomas was enjoying the sudden feeling of joy and lightness that filled his chest. He let out a small chuckle, gaining the attention of Patton and Logan who glanced at each other.

"I wonder what Roman did to Virgil... Should we check on them?" Patton asked, feeling his own surge of happiness and turning to Logan who nodded abruptly.

"Let's go." Logan stated, quickly vanishing. Patton took a second to wave to Thomas and blow him a quick kiss before vanishing as well.

"Where are they?" Logan asked himself out loud, as Patton appeared behind him.

"Probably in Virgil's room." Patton chirped slipping past the logical trait with a smile and speeding towards Virgil's door. They both froze in the doorway when they heard Virgil's laughter, finding it adorable and grinning when they saw Roman above him, tickling Virgil's sides.

"They're not doing anything wrong…" Patton mumbled as Logan tried to get the sound of Virgil's laughter permanently installed in his mind.

"I've never heard Virgil laugh before." He ,muttered under his breath, allowing himself to be dragged away by a smiling Patton. Virgil's face was a bright shade of red that Roman found himself adoring as Virgil tried to collect his breath.

"I-I-I'm not u-used t-to laughing t-to" He squeezed out between laughs, "Laughing th-this damn much." Roman grinned and paused for a second.

"That's why I made it my job to get you to laugh more often. I love your laugh, and I love you." He nuzzled his face into the crook of his Virgil's neck and began to tickle him again.

"H-hey Princey." Virgil wheezed after a few minutes causing Roman to freeze and pull back so that they could lock eyes. "Do you want to watch Disney later?" He asked after a moment of hesitation. Roman nodded and sighed, leaning over Virgil's body so that their faces were closer and they could see each other more clearly.

"That's not what you were going to say… what were you going to say?" Vigil sighed and slid back, propping himself up his elbows.

"I'm Thomas's anxiety, and anxiety is a mental sickness, which means that there are ways to get rid of me. There are so many anxiety medications that numb anxiety. If Thomas took one of those, he would be better, he wouldn't have to worry about suffering through my attacks or having anxiety anymore." He said, his voice quiet.

"But, but wouldn't that get rid of you as well?" Virgil was know silent, not meeting Roman's eyes. "It would get rid of you, I can't-I can't." He cried out, his eyes brimming with tears as he fought back sobs. "You can't, Thomas can't." Virgil had to force himself away from Roman, clutching his head once again. "I-I can't lose you, I wouldn't, I can't. Please Virgil, please don't." Virgil shook his head,

"I already told Thomas, he ordered the pills yesterday, he can't know. He doesn't know what they'll do." Roman's chest tightened.

"Is-has he had them yet, has he tried them yet. Please tell me he hasn't." Roman pressed a hand to Virgil's chest with a small whimper.

"He took them right before the attack, I don't know why they didn't work." Vigil clenched his hand into a fist. "Why am I okay? Is Thomas okay too?" He asked, shooting a glance at the weeping male.

"Y-yes. Of course. B-because you're o-okay, s-so he'll be okay too." Roman stood stiffly and vanished out of Virgil's room, searching Thomas's house for wherever Thomas could possibly be. "Thomas!" He shrieked, his voice cracking as he sobbed. Thomas came sprinting when he heard the crack in Roman's voice, a look of concern on his face.

"R-Roman. You scared me, are you okay?" Roman's face quickly contorted into one of terrifying anger and he seized Thomas's collar and pulled him forward. "Since when can you touch-"

"Why the ever loving fuck would you buy those pills?" Thomas winced, and Virgil suddenly came barreling down the hallway, snatching Roman's form away and shooting Thomas a look.

"Don't hurt Thomas, it wasn't his fucking fault." Roman scrambled to luge at Thomas,

"Yes it fucking was, he bought them. He's fucking killing you, I won't be able to live if you're dead." Thomas paled,

"Wait, Virgil I-I'm, y-you're-" Virgil shushed him as Roman let out a hiss of frustration, angry tears streaming down his face.

"I hate you Virgil, I hate you." Roman cried, causing Virgil to recoil. Roman paled at the words that had left his lips, reaching for his boyfriend who flinched away from him.

"So do I." He mumbled, turning to Thomas. "You should keep taking the pills Thomas, they're going to help I swear no more anxiety attacks. No more Anxiety." He whispered as Roman stood behind him.

"Please Thomas no, Virgil's wrong, you can't thee pills they'll kill him, I can't if he's gone I can't I can't." Thomas stepped forward, and quickly found that if he focused, Virgil's form was paler than before. The pills had said that they worked quickly.

"I won't take them if they hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt anyone." Thomas muttered, stepping back and avoiding Roman's harsh stare. Logan and Patton stumbled over, a sad look on Logan's face.

"What was the commotion that we heard coming from over here." Virgil glanced at Patton.

"P-Patton, you're a cool guy. Shouldn't Thomas take the anxiety pills, they'll help him get better." He chirped, trying to sound peppy and avoiding Roman's wounded gaze.

"B-but wouldn't that kill you Virgil?" Logan asked quietly, shuddering away from Virgil's stare.

"If they help Thomas then I'm all for it." Patton said, having not heard what Logan had just said moments before. Virgil stood and turned to Thomas who was holding the oven open with one hand and holding the pills with his other. Virgil's eyes widened as Thomas froze.

"What do you think that you're doing?" He hissed, clenching his teeth.

"Not killing you that's for sure." Thomas answered before tossing the bottle inside. Virgil gave out a grunt as he collapsed to the ground, words swamping his thoughts, Thomas also letting out a hiss of pain. Roman dove for Vigil's side and hugged him to his chest.

"L-let's play a game Virgil." Roman squeezed out.

"I-I can't breathe." Virgil choked out, as he coughed, blood falling from his lips.

"What the hell?" Logan's voice rang out, sounding confused and scared.

"What's happening to him?" Patton asked, his voice at least an octave higher as he watched on nervously.

"I, I don't know." Logan muttered. Roman's breath hitched in his throat as Virgil lifted a hand to touch his face.

"Those pills sure do work quickly." He laughed without any humour.

"How many did you take!?" Logan shrieked at Thomas, who was slowly recovering as Virgil got worse.

"I-It said take three every hour!" Virgil coughed again, his body going numb, just like he had imagined that it would.

"I love you so much Princey." he mumbled, his voice quiet as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I-I love you too Virgil, my Virgil my Virgil my Virgil." He repeated my Virgil over and over again, whimpering as he pressed his head to his boyfriend's neck. As Virgil began to fade, Roman did too, then they were both gone, gone forever and ever. Thomas was frozen in place.

"W-where did they both go?"

"I-I still, I don't-" Patton rested a hand on Logan's shoulder and smiled once again.

"Home." He said. Logan narrowed his eyes at the trait.

"Don't give me that bullshit, where the fuck did they go?" Patton ignored him and turned to the camera that we are watching this whole thing out of.

"You'll find out next time kiddos!"


	11. Spamano LemonSmut

_**Ahahahaha...ha, this one is really depressing. Not one of my best works, I will admit that. Also, I have no explanation for my Smut spam, and it probably will slow down. School sucks but I'm trying to work up a publishing schedule. I will try to publish a new chapter every weekend, maybe more than one, but at least one will be published. I feel like the chapters are going to get shorter so that it's easier for me to check for mistakes and stuff. Again... I apologise for any weird and stupid grammar mistakes and I hope that whoever decides to read this enjoys! Bai!**_

* * *

Lovino rolled his eyes as Veneziano tugged him into a tight hug, squealing and grinning. Antonio turned his focus to the scowling male and blinked when Lovino's gaze fell on him. A low haze flushed across Lovino's cheeks when Antonio sent him a suggestive look.

"Ve~ fratello, what are you looking at?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Fuck off fratello." He mumbled and slipped away from the awkward hold.

"Lovi, that's no way to speak to your fratello." Antonio chided, flinching when Lovino flipped him off and slumped into a chair. He sighed and scowled more when Antonio planted himself n the seat beside him but didn't move, because every other seat was full and he didn't want to have to sit with his brother.

"Why are you looking at me you tomato bastard?" He turned to Antonio who had been studying him with what looked to be a subtle amount of interest.

"I was admiring how cute you are my little tomato." He mumbled, enjoying the blush that blossomed on Lovino's cheeks once again.

"Awe, are you blushing Romano?" Romano glared at Antonio and shook his head.

"No, you bastard. Why the fuck would I be fucking blushing?" He grumbled out as he crossed his arms. The meeting continued on like this for a while, Antonio teased Lovino while he mainly shouted back for him to shut the fuck up. Antonio had followed Lovino when the meeting ended, wrapping his arms around Lovino's smaller form and nuzzling his head into the crook of Lovino's neck. Seborga had walked by at some point and shot them a suggestive look that got Lovino's blood boiling and he threatened the male as Antonio laughed and dragged him away.

They ended up at Antonio's place, a somewhat rural home that he had decided to have built in every country, due to how well some of these countries were able to grow tomatoes. It was secluded enough, so if he shouted really loudly- no one would hear him, not even his neighbors, but if a murderer came, everyone would know, and all of the people living down here had guns in their homes for some reason, even if they weren't in the US.

LOvino stumbled inside and immediately stormed to a seat and sat down, glaring at Antonio the entire time.

"Why the fuck did you drag me here, you tomato loving bastard?" He grumbled, a look of what seemed like murder in his eyes.

"I," Antonio began, making his way over to the couch where Lovino sat, "have brought you here," he leaned over Lovino, whose eyes were widening as he tried to back away, "to fuck you." He purred the last part and immediately latched his lips onto Lovino's, pressing the younger male into the material. Lovino froze, and went to shove him away, but Antonio ran his hands down his body and grabbed at the hem of his pants. Lovino broke away from the kiss, gasping for air, watching as Antonio smirked at him before sucking at different spots on his neck.

"St-stop Spagna. You'll leave marks." Lovino moaned as he arched his back into Antonio's hold. Antonio slipped a hand down Lovino's hand and quickly began running his hand up and down Lovino's length, enjoying the small sounds that left Lovino's lips. Lovino's cheeks had warmed a considerable amount as he thrusted into Antonio's hand, feeling the knot in his lower region growing and tightening.

"Haa-haa-" He mewled, much to Antonio's amusement. Antonio grinned and used his other hand to slip Lovino's pants off, and he quickly wrapped his lips around Lovino's member. His other hand went up to tug lightly on Lovino's curl, causing the male to arch once more- how flexible was this guy- and release into Antonio's waiting mouth. Antonio watched as Lovino panted on the couch, and swallowed all of the somewhat salty liquid that had made its way into his mouth. Lovino flinched when he felt the male swallow and clenched the couch as Antonio let go of his length.

In a flash, Antonio's pants were off as well, and he was rubbing his length along Lovino's puckered entrance. Antonio slipped three fingers into Lovino's mouth,

"Suck." He commanded. Lovino paused but sucked eagerly at the digits, earning an approving moan from Antonio. As soon as they were completely lathered in saliza, Antonio removed them from Lovino's mouth and pressed them into Lovino's entrance, earning a whimper from the younger male. Antonio quickly slipped three fingers on his other hand into Lovino's mouth, causing the male to focus less on the stretching and more on sucking on Antonio's digits. Antonio, once he decided Lovino was open enough, took his hand and lathered up his cock with the spit. He pressed Lovino into the couch as he slowly entered the male.

"A-haa-haa-" Lovino writhed on the couch as he released his moans into the air. Antonio froze when Lovino tightened around his cock and moaned before he rolled his hips. "Haa- go fa-unh-faster Spagna." Lovino rolled his hips into Antonio causing the spaniard to pick up speed. He pounded into Lovino, leaving the italian a moaning and sweaty mess beneath him.

"Do you like this Lovino? Do you like me pounding into you Lovi~" Lovino moaned in response as he came again, all over him and Antonio, but Antonio wasn't finished. "Hnh-haa- Lovi… do you think I can make you cum again?"

"Nh- n-no Antonio, I can't- I can't- Spagna-" Antonio cut the male off by thrusting straight into Lovino's prostate. Lovino let out a very loud moan, causing Antonio to grin.

"Found it." He purred (in Spanish) and aimed for that one spot.

"Lovi- Lovi- I'm going to cum-" Antonio came, his vision darkening as spots danced in front of his eyes. He let out a grunt when Lovino constricted around him when he came as well. Antonio rode out his orgasm for a bit before he pulled out and leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Lovino's lips.

"After we get dressed, and bathe, we're going to siesta." Lovino mumbled, pulling back and awkwardly shuffling over to the shower. He, however, did not make it, and collapsed with a grunt and a loud sigh. Antonio laughed and stood, sweeping Lovino into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

"I hate you for doing this to me you bastard." Lovino grumbled as he settled into the warm water.

"You know you love me Lovi~" Lovino sighed,

"Yeah, I know." Antonio grinned and slipped into the water beside his italian lover, pressing a quick kiss to the male's lips.

"Good." He turned and grabbed the shampoo, pouring some on his hands before massaging it into Lovino's hair, carefully avoiding the curl. "I love you too Lovi."


	12. Prinxiety3

**I...I don't really have any words for this one..ahaha, ha...ah um, so like... Enjoy the story, once again, I apologise for any trash writing mistakes and grammar mishaps and aweful shi-stuff like that... enjoy the story!**

* * *

"He's back~" Chirped one of Virgil's fellow baristas, "And he wants you to do his order again." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Why? I always spell his name wrong, and his orders are so fucking specific." Nonetheless Virgil made his way over to the counter and glared at the very chipper male in front of him.

"Hello there sir Virgil." Virgil scowled.

"There is no sir in my name, it's just Virgil." He straightened his back and glared once again. "What are you ordering today?"

"Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte." He stared straight into Virgil's eyes as he said this, as if challenging the male. Virgil grinned without and humour and slid his headphones over his ears as he quickly whirled around, making the drink and grabbing a sharpie as soon as he finished.

After rolling his eyes, he scrawled down 'Beef' and set the cup on the counter, not bothering to say anything because Roman would grab it anyways.

"Virgil," Roman called, causing the retreating male to freeze.

"What do you want?" he turned around.

"Your kind coworker told me that you were on break, so I was wondering if you would like to join me?" He looked embarrassed somewhat, causing Virgil's cheeks to warm.

"Why me? And who told you?" Roman went to answer when Patton walked back and shoved Virgil forward, causing the male to stumble into Roman. "Nevermind." Virgil mumbled as he oh so politely flipped Patton off, ignoring the sound of his laughter behind him.

"Is that a yes then?" Roman asked, hope in his voice. After Virgil rolled his eyes, he whipped up a small drink for himself and followed Roman to a table outside.

It quickly became routine, and every day, Roman would show up-Virgil would make his drink- and the two would sit and talk until Roman had to leave

"Where's Virgil?" Logan paused and looked at Roman.

"I thought he would have texted you… If I were you I would head to his apartment, I don't trust him at home too much, he might have another attack and we won't be able to check on him." Roman nodded and left, sending Virgil a quick text and breaking off in a sprint. He knew that Virgil had anxiety, he knew that Virgil's attacks were horrible, and he had ended up in the hospital multiple times. Roman slid the door open and closed it behind him, following the sound of whimpers to Virgil's hunched form.

"Virgil?" Virgil looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Why do you like me, why do you-" He cut himself off with a choking sound that prompted Roman to rush over and wrap his arms around the male.

"I don't like you Virg, I love you- I love you so much. I fall more in love with you every day, I can't see why you would hate yourself when there's just so much of you to love." Virgil froze and turned to face Roman, wiping at his tears before he grabbed the male by his shoulders and tugged him forward. Roman grinned a second before their lips were pressed together. Roman was the first to pull back, as he began peppering kisses down Virgil's face and on his neck.

"I love you so much Virgil." Virgil smiled and breathed slowly.

"I love you too."


	13. Spamano

****WHY CAN'T I BE CREATIVE FOR ONCE?!...*clears throat awkwardly* well here's another Spamano because I have no creativity what-so-ever. Anyways... enjoy the story or whatever and like, please don't hate me for my grammar issues even though I am also a heckler for bad grammar... holy cheese help me. Enjoy!****

* * *

Lovino scowled at the grass beneath his feet, a low flush spreading up his neck and over his ears. Antonio stood at his side, laughing at how comical 'his little tomato' looked at the moment. The two had been going on a walk through some city in Spain, Lovino didn't feel like remembering the name. A woman had called them over into the grass where she was selling churros, and asked them if they were going to be married yet. After shouting at the poor woman, Lovino had clammed up and avoided Antonio's amused gaze.

"Sh-shut up tomato bastard. Stop fucking laughing." He hissed at Antonio as the spaniard led them away from the giggling lady.

"Awe but Lovi." He purred, cupping Lovino's chin, and lifting the male's face so he could meet his eyes.

"Don't fucking call me that. We should go." Lovino reached up to bat Antonio's hands away.

"But Lovi, wouldn't our wedding be amazing?" Antonio hummed to himself, as if he was picturing what their wedding would be like. Lovino only rolled his eyes and hissed profanities in English, Spanish, and Italian.

"We can't get married. Neither of us proposed to each other, and I would probably say no. Also, I would never propose to you, you fucking bastard." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Antonio went silent behind him as they continued on their way. After a few minutes of thought, Antonio tugged the younger male to a fountain that sat in the middle of the square.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked, whispering loudly as multiple pairs of eyes fell on the pair. His curl stiffened a bit at the sudden movement, and he found himself glaring at Antonio.

"L-Lovino." Lovino froze, eyes widening slightly. Antonio never stuttered, or at least, he hadn't since the two started dating. Antonio's face flushed a bit as he cleared his throat before dropping down on one knee. Lovino stiffened and stepped backwards, feeling his face warming as Antonio gazed up at him with a love-filled expression. "We've, well, we've been together for five years now, and I love you . So damn much Lovi. With all of my stupid heart. And, and I know you love me too, or else you wouldn't have tolerated me as long as you have. Can we take that probably and have you say yes? Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Lovino choked on his breath. Antonio, oh Antonio.

"A-Antonio you bastard. I-I yes. I-" At the word 'yes', Antonio flung himself at Lovino, dropping the small velvet box on the ground and tackling the male in a hug. Their lips collided together. They were on the ground.

Lovino pushed Antonio away, only darkening in colour when Antonio slid the ring onto Lovino's finger- a wide grin on his face. The growing crowd had broken into applause, whistling, and cheering for the two.

"Ugh, all of these people are looking at us. We should go." Lovino grumbled, hiding himself behind Antonio. Someone called "OTP!" as the pair ducked away.


	14. Big Authors Note, Kinda Important

**Authors Note!**

 **Okay so hey everyone who reads this first of all.**

 **Thank you so much for taking your time to read this when there are so many other, and better, stories you could be reading.**

 **I just made this author's note to let you guys know that the chapters will be getting considerably shorter, because I'm trying to write out one-shots for the "Imagine Your Otp's" with my different ships...**

 **It would be cool if you guys could like tell me what your favorite ships are and what kind of stories you like so I can try my hand at writing them.**

 **I also will be starting a few new stories for any Drarry shippers out there.**

 **The reason why there haven't been any Drarry one-shots on here is because I'm currently in the process of writing a separate book that is FULL of Drarry one-shots.**

 **And I'm going to try and make a multi-chapter book for some other ships.**

 **A Drarry multi-chapter is in action, and so is a Prinxiety/Logicality one...**

 **Have a great day fellow weirdos!**

 _I'm just going to put it here that I'm not going to apologise for my horrible writing skills in every chapter because I'm lazy. So in advance..._

 ** _I'm very sorry for all of my horrible grammar mistakes and trash writing skills, please enjoy all of my future and past chapters.3_**


	15. Spamano2

Lovino huffed as he slammed the door shut behind himself. Antonio raised his gaze and studied the expression on Lovino's face before his own features darkened.

"Petunia?" He hissed out the name. Lovino growled and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"Of fucking course. That bitch decided that we're not allowed to grow tomatoes inside anymore, but she put a limited time use on the balcony. This apartment building fucking sucks." Lovino collapsed onto the couch before glancing at the kitchen. Antonio stood in the middle of a swarm of baked goods. He raised an eyebrow in Antonio's direction. "What'd she say to you?"

Antonio paused and set down the hot tray of churros he had been holding. "How did you-"

"You bake when your angry. And the kitchen is fucking flooded with churros, and cupcakes, and cookies, and holy fuck is that a cake." As he named each dessert he pointed to them. Antonio laughed at the sudden change of expression on Lovi's face when he saw one of the cakes.  
You must be really pissed, this is a lot."

Antonio frowned before speaking. "She's decided to double the pay because I've been too disruptive with my music. I've been thinking about that all day while you were at work." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and absentmindedly began shifting through the refrigerator. "I don't want you to worry about it though, because you already have-what is it- four, five jobs?"

"Six, but that's not important right now. You shouldn't over stress yourself either. That's why I-" He cut himself off and gnawed on his lip, carefully deciding what his next words would be. "I-uh-I bought us a house."

Antonio froze and stared at Lovino, dropping the spatula and moving toward where Lovino stood. He stared down at the slightly younger male with wide eyes.

"You, did?" Lovino nodded silently, studying the expression on Antonio's face. He watched as Antonio's face brightened. Antonio pulled Lovi up into his arms, spinning in wild circles, causing Lovino to shut his eyes. "Are you serious?" The sound of Antonio's joyful laughter in his ear caused Lovi to open his eyes. "This is so amazing Lovi, love you so much." And in a second Antonio's lips were pressed securely to Lovino's. His tanned arms around the youngers tightened when the male melted into him.

"I love you too." Lovino mumbled once the two pulled apart. "Why else would I have done this?" Antonio slowly set Lovino back down, continuing to grin at him. "It was one of Nonnos old homes, the biggest I think, and he designed it so that the rooms are basically apartments. He put me in ownership of it. We'll be co-owners, if you want, and we could open it up to people because there are a lot of rooms and shit there." Lovino's cheeks warmed and he turned away from Antonio's kind gaze.

"Thank you so much Lovi. What's the place's name?" He asked as he peppered kisses on Lovino's red face.

"I was leaving that up to you. And don't call me that _bastardo_." Antonio laughed and tightened his grip on Lovino's form.

"What's a combination of our names? Spamano? What about 'Spamano's Place'?"

"That's fine I guess." Lovino mumbled as he pressed a quick kiss to Antonio's lips.

"I love you Lovi." Lovimo smiled as he ran his hands through Antonio's hair.

"I love you too."


	16. GumLee

"Are you," Marshall paused as he leaned into Gumball's face, pushing the prince's pink locks out of his face. "blushing?"

"What?" Gumball wasn't liking the smirk that tugged at Marshall's lips. "no."

Gumball pulled his lab-coat tighter around his body as he averted his eyes from Marshall's gaze. The pale male grinned and ran a hand through his own dark locks of hair.

"Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcire, total badass Prince Gumball to blush?" He grinned at the candy male as the flush on his cheeks darkened.

"No...it's just," Gumball stared at a tree just ahead of them. "It's the cold." He mumbled.

"Huh, it's the cold." Marshall raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "And not that I told you 'your face is freaking adorable and i bet the rest of you is too?'"

Gumball's face darkened even further. "N-no." He stuttered.

Marshall laughed and lowered his voice an octave, turning Gumball so they faced each other. "The red on your face looks absolutely delicious."

"Fuck off Marshall."


	17. Prinxiety4

Roman stared at the door, eyes glazed over. He blinked slowly and sat, scanning the for something interesting. The door opened leisurely and in came his nurse, a male dressed in darkly coloured scrubs who went by the name Virgil. Roman's gaze brightened and he grinned.

"Fight me beneath a mountain of pillows!" He demanded. Virgil rolled his eyes as he checked Roman's vitals. He scribbled something down onto a piece of paper before fluffing Roman's pillows.

"Are you comfortable?" Virgil asked, eyeing him with a concerned gaze. Roman nodded, waving him off. "I would fight you, but maybe later. Okay Princey?"

And with that, Virgil left the room.

He came back a few hours later, much to Roman's delight.

"Fight-" Roman began but froze when his lungs quivered with pressure. A series of coughs raked his tanned form. Virgil set a glass of chilled water on the table beside him and eased Roman back down so the princely male was lying down. He fixed Roman's covers and sent him a smile.

"I won't fight you right now Princey. I would have to train, but even then you would still beat me anyway." Roman smiled faintly in a tired manner as his consciousness was quickly consumed by rest. Virgil swiftly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

This short banter continued on for the rest of the days that Roman was to stay at the hospital. Virgil popped in and out of the room, bumping into Roman's friends and families at certain points. Roman never ceased to invite Virgil to battle with him, Virgil declining the offer every time, reminding Roman how much stronger Roman was than Virgil.

Roman had dozed off at some time on his last day, after Virgil had dropped off a glass of cool water at his bedside, which he had gained the habit of doing. Roman's coughs had eased up and he could hold full conversations without having to stop talking due to the coughing. He mainly focused all of his newfound speech abilities on Virgil, who would either provide a sarcastic response or declining Roman's dueling offers.

When Roman woke up again, the empty glass that had been filled with water had been replaced with a steaming Starbucks cup of coffee. On it, a number was scrawled and underneath it the words "Fight me?", signed "Virgil"


	18. Boyf Riends 2

Jeremy blinked when his eyes fell on a strangely familiar looking male.

 **Who's that?**

 _Not important_. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 **Yeah, whatever, who is that person right there and-** Jeremy froze and lurched forward when a sob escaped the male's form. **Fuck is he crying?** He ignored the Squip's chiding and bolted forward, making his way over to the crying male.

A hint of recognition flashed through his mind and he paused. **Michael?**

"Mi-Michael?" He stuttered, watching as Michael's head shot up and he stared right at Jeremy. "Michael, why are you crying?" Jeremy asked, crouching beside the male, who glared at him. "Shit this was my fault… but why would…"

He stood suddenly and glared at the Squip who simply smirked at him.

"Get the fuck out of my head you computerized piece of shit." He hissed. Michael flinched and dug through his bag, as if he was looking for something.

 _Sorry Jeremy, but you can't really do that. I'm in your mind, and I'll be here forever._

 **I'm going to turn you off, tear you from my mind with my bare hands and murder you.** He reached forward, and did something that wasn't possible. Michael blinked when he could suddenly see the Squip.

"That looks like Keanu Reeves." he commented. The Squip, couldn't answer, and Jeremy ignored him and quickly focused on strangling the computer asshat.

"Jere-Jeremy you can't turn it off that way-" Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the flickering form who was feeling pain for the first time.

"Watch me."

"C-come on Jeremy, we can't handle this like-like humans, I didn't _mean_ to make Michael cry- and we-we can fix this-"

"Shut up, shut the fucking hell up! You made me leave and hurt my best friend, the guy I've wanted to date for who the hell knows how long, you don't get a voice in this situation. Now die before I end you." Squip's face went blank for a moment before a computerized voice rang out-

"Complete disabalizing process will begin in ten, user must give full permission to be shut down."

"I give full permission." Jeremy spoke.

"Shutting down in ten." Squip came back, glitching every few seconds as Jeremy let go of his throat.

"C-come on Jeremy, cancel the shutdown- I-I can help you- Jere-Jeremy-"

"One" And the Squip was gone, forever. For good measure, Jeremy downed the three bottles of red mountain dew that Michael had taken to carrying around. Michael grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and pulled him towards his form. Jeremy smiled at Michael, scanning the brown eyes in front of him.

"Jeremy, Jeremy can I, may I kiss you?" Michael asked, Jeremy froze in place. They were so close, when Michael breathed, Jeremy could feel the air on his lashes.

"Y-yes." Michael leaned in and Jeremy paused, "But, why would you want to kiss me? I've nothing but hurt you in past year and I can't-"

Michael finished leaning forward, connecting their lips. Jeremy's voice was quickly swallowed by silence, and he kissed back. Michael was so close to Jeremy, they were almost one person. Jeremy bit back a sob, he dug his fingers into the fabric of Michael's hoodie, his shoulders shaking. Michael tightened his grip on the male, not wanting to let go- not again, not every again.

Few people walked past this mostly secluded area, paying no mind to the two males, pressed to each other in a comforting manner. If they had in fact noticed them, they ushered others away, allowing the two to have their own moment.

Jeremy pulled away, pressing his head to the faded but bright red fabric of Michael's hoodie, staining the top with his salty tears. Michael nuzzled his head into Jeremy's hair keeping his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry Michael, I'm so sorry." Jeremy mumbled, melting into Michael's side as the other began to run his hands through his hair. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so, I'm so stupid and I'm sorry and I-"

Michael lifted Jeremy's head, pressing his lips to the pale male's once again and pulling away after a moment, a smiling at him.

"Don't be sorry Jeremy, you can't turn back the clock and stop your past actions from happening. I'm fine-"

"But you were crying Michael, you're too" he buried his head into Michael's chest, "amazing, I don't deserve you- I could never deserve you."

"I don't deserve you, y'know Jere." There was a beat of silence, Michael leaned his head against the wall that was supporting his back up. "I love you y'know."

"I love you too, I thought that was obvious when I strangled the computerized dipshit for you. I shouldn't have bought it in the first place-"

"Shut up." Michael mumbled, pressing his lips against Jeremy's once again.


	19. Tomco

Marco had screwed up. Definitely. He shouldn't have touched Star's wand. He shouldn't have tried to make Tom act nicer to him. Because he screwed up, and he had no way to fix it.

"Um, Star?" He mumbled awkwardly, trying to ease his way out of Tom's ion clad grip. Tom only huffed slightly and tightened his arms, causing Marco to sigh.

Star glanced up from the huge spellbook that sat in her lap, giggling when she noticed the odd sight before her. Tom clung to Marco like the latino male was his only way of surviving, a lovesick expression plastered over his face. A low pink faze covered his cheeks, as of which, one was pressed flush to Marco's own left cheek. Marco looked mildly unamused, arms crossed over his chest, though there was a certain hint of embarrassment in his mostly steely gaze.

"Have you been in my spellbook again Marco?" Star asked, pressing her hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"I was trying to find a spell that would make Tom nicer to me, it kinda backfired now because now he's like this." He gestured to the demon, who smiled calmly and made to capture his lips in a kiss, which Marco dodged.

"I can see that." She began to fan through the aged ages of the book, leaning over it. Her recently shortened blonde locks brushed her cheeks, the cut faded from blonde at the roots into a shade of blue that matched the skirt that she tended to dawn, she had stopped wearing the dress once she turned eighteen. Her outfit was still similar, but more colours had been added to it, and her hair hardly reached her shoulders.

Marco had changed from before as well of course. He still wore the red hoodies, however, he had also expanded his outfit choices, and walked around the house either without a shirt or in a white tank that had been gifted to him by Star a few birthdays ago. He was taller, at the least five foot ten, the most being six foot three or so.

"I found it, I think." Star mumbled, popping a stick of gum into her mouth as she hunched over the pages. Her eyes scanned the words, while Marco stood over her, trying to read as well but being prevented by Tom's grip. "What gave you the idea to choose this one?" She asked him once she had finished.

"I'm not sure. But when I was flipping through this one kinda glowed a bit, the symbols on the edges I mean, so I picked it. I didn't get to read over it because when it started glowing I couldn't see too well. The next thing I know, I was holding your wand and Tom was there and then he's like this all of a sudden." Star clicked her tongue, eyes not leaving the script.

"Well, you have to wait this one out Marco."

"What! Why?" He squeezed out of Tom's grip, falling to her side and peering over shoulder. Tom shuffled to follow him, narrowing his eyes at Star as he wrapped his arms around a flustered Marco once again.

"Well basically." She slammed the book shut, facing Marco, who had jumped which had caused Tom to growl. Star sent him an odd look before she focused back on Marco's face, with an unreadable expression. "This is one of those spells that I was supposed to avoid, it's pretty much an obsession spell, in a sort of way."

She set the wand on her lap and spun her hands in the air a few times, hearts on her cheeks glowing faintly. A low blue haze erupted from her fingers and she began to speak.

"A long time ago on Mewni, there were two people. Two guys to be specific. Same sex relationships were looked down upon at that time, so one refused to give in to the love and adoration he had for the other, causing the other to fall into a state of depression."

As Star spoke, the haze grew large enough to show what she said, figures moving around in the space following her words. Marco watched with curious eyes, not surprised because she had begun to do this quite frequently, after traveling around enough to create a deeper connection to her magic.

"The male refused to ignore his feelings, and during his depression, scoured the lands to find ingredients for what he believed would be able to create something that would allow the man he loved to cease ignoring his true feelings. Weeks turned to months, and months become years before he was able to create something successful."

The image became a masculine figure holding up a fuming bottle that was filled with a suspicious looking liquid.

"He took his potion and hid it carefully, wanting to keep it safe from prying eyes. He then began another journey, this one instead to find a spellbook with one specific thing in it. He had found it before, many many years ago, and no longer knew of its whereabouts.

The page he required had tell of how to turn a potion into a spell instead of it's liquid form. He managed to find it, after exactly two months had passed. He appeared in public enough times for people to not grow suspicious of his actions, but still spent a good amount of his time working through the transition.

In the end, the man was successful and seeked out the man he loved to act it upon him.

He lured the man out to a small social gathering, getting him alone before he cast it. However, instead of only love, the spell caused an odd version of obsession and over-protectiveness instead. The man was completely fine with that, except, he and his "lover" were shunned from society for being gay.

The spell, since it was created by potion, had no way of reversing it, and the effects may last from three days to three weeks. Depending on their relationship beforehand."

Star's hands faded and she shook her head before turning to face a sheepish Marco.

"Okay, so I just have to deal with it, that seems fine." Star smirked in response, as if she knew something that he didn't, which was probably true.

"There's some other _things_ that could happen, but I'm not going to tell you because I want to see your response for myself." Marco frowned a bit at that but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, we're just gonna head to my room so that I can take a nap."

* * *

 **End part one!**

 _ **okay so like, I ah, should probably be focusing on my multi chapter fic but I had an idea and Idk if I want to continue it or not so I wrote it out and i put it here and i may add like other parts to it to show like the other days with Tom under the influence of the spell, and maybe further explain or point out the differences of them from the show and them in this story. Or, I could create my own chapter that I tell the differences between them if that's what you guys would prefer, just comment i guess... ignore my stupid grammar mistakes and chiz... bai!**_


	20. Notice

**I know that I haven't been able to update much on here, and I wish that I could but something personal came up at home. I'm not shutting down any of the books, but I will no longer be updating on this account, once I am able to, and that will be as soon as possible, I will continue the stories from a different account. The stories will be continued as soon as I am able and I assure you that I am not shutting any of them down. I may publish the next chapter for When Silver and Emeralds Collide at some point later today, but I will no longer be updating from this account. I will be creating a new account, with the same name but 23 at the end (ie. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty23) at a later time, and each story will have the same name and same chapters but everything else will be updated from there from now on. Keep an eye out for it, and if you want to see how any of my stories end, just go there when the account is created. I apologise greatly for this inconvenience and hope hat you all have a good day/nigh/evening/or whatever. I love you all and thank you for taking notice of the things that I have written. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty signing out.**


End file.
